


I Doggy Paddled You Drowned

by TheTapestryInTheBack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Awkard Harry, Harry drowns in shallow water, Juice Bar Owner Liam, Lifegaurd Louis, Lifegaurd Niall, Louis saves Harry from drowning, M/M, Oneshot, Photographer Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTapestryInTheBack/pseuds/TheTapestryInTheBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry manages to drown in three feet of water while taking pictures and a scruffy pixie lifeguard saves him and he can't seem to get the smaller man out of his mind and said lifeguard likes to call Harry Dory</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Doggy Paddled You Drowned

To say that he set himself up for this moment would be a little bit of an understatement. It would be something like a kinda planned out idea that didn't come out as planned.

See Harry wasn't one for planned chaos, but that is what happened, more or else.

He had his day sorted out enough to keep himself busy. He doesn't "schedule" his days, he occupies the hours with something productive.

Not that drowning in shallow water was a part of his plans, because it wasn't, it just happened and there wasn't much he could do about it either. 

So drowning is what he did. 

And he did not enjoy it. 

Not one bit.

Especially not when a small man came to his rescue. He wasn't just an ordinary small man, he was one of those very fit lifeguards that tend to sit high above the beach in their watch chairs. 

He doesn't quite remember how it all exactly happened, all he knows now is that he is in the arms of an angel.

And that something was hitting his face repeatedly.

"Oi! Wake up!" 

Harry clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to open them. 

More harsh slapping is aimed at his face. 

"Wake up, I know you can open your eyes Dory." 

Wait what? Dory? His is name is far from Dory, at least he thinks so. 

Harry squints and tries to sit up but fails. There is a medium sized weight on his stomach area. He shields his face to look at the figure on top of him.

The man smiles thinly, "There you go, need to open those eyes of yours." 

Harry keeps from frowning in concentration. This tiny figure saved his life, but how? Even though he's sitting on Harry's hips, he can tell that the other is not very tall. The way his tiny hands are cradling Harry's baby face. 

"Umm...hi?"

"Oh so Dory can speak, what a miracle everyone." he claps sarcastically for Harry. 

Neither moves to get up, Harry doesn't mind this nice little bum just resting on top of his crotch, definitely not with it moving every few seconds.

"Quite moving, mate. The sooner you sit still the sooner I can get off of you and move on to next person who needs my saving graces."

Harry notices how the sun glows around the small body, hits all of his curves just perfectly, the shape could be seen through his damp mesh white and red lifeguard shirt. Harry really may or not hope that he's wearing shorts.

Oh right, Harry was drowning earlier. 

Remembering that is still some what embarrassing. 

Trying to have some amount of control Harry digs his hands into the sand to keep him from reaching around those lovely thighs. 

The lifeguard continues to look him over, before grunting and standing off to the side of Harry. "Nothing looks broken at the moment." 

Harry feels the beginning of a chastising moment. 

"Well I'm still tryin' to figure out how you managed to drown in three feet of water considering that you are taller than me." 

Harry feels lost every time the boy speaks. A bit high pitched for a man, but Harry finds that he doesn't mind. So he just blinks owlishly at the other, forming words to say that won't make him look like an idiot.

"Only problem is that you're lips are starting to turn blue, might wanna head back to the station and get you into something more warm yeah?" 

"Uh, yeah sure...sounds great." 

"Come on then." he stretched his little hand for Harry to grab onto.

Harry was just simply stuck in a trance of beauty, he was capturing the tiny lifeguard's body in his mind. He can't help but mentally strip him.

Of course that causes mental overload and all Harry sees is a big blurry spot. The last thing he hears is the string of mumbled curses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now that his life has reflashed before him about a hundred times, he finds himself in the lifeguard watch tower, all bundled up on one of the flat mats on the floor. As he came to, Harry hears voices, although he's not too sure if they are real or not.

"I just don't understand Niall, who the hell drowns in shallow water? He's a grown man and he manages to do it. And I'm impressed in all the wrong ways."

Harry blinks as he sits up. The sudden cold air sends a quick breeze down his spine. He notices that he's not in the clothes he was wearing prior to the drowning. He's in a white semi tight shirt and bright yellow shorts.

Harry hears about twenty seconds worth of laughter followed by an Irish accent, "I'm not sure Lou, obviously someone like him. Seen his body before he fell in the water. I think he was frolicking or something." 

He stands up slowly, moving his socked toes. Harry moves to follow the voices, perhaps they could tell him what happened from their perspectives.

"I'm just sayin', unless you're a baby you really shouldn't be able to drown in three feet of water, especially for someone of his height." the first voice continued.

Harry stands at the end of the hallway, there's a small set of stairs, he feels damned already, so he grips the railings on either side of him.

"Beats me, Liam and I thought it was pretty funny. He couldn't even properly clean the glasses since he was laughing so hard. I almost fell out of me watch chair myself." 

Harry starts to carefully go down the steps. He doesn't want to have another accident, much less inside the lifeguard tower. Harry didn't need to see any faces to hear the next dull sounding tone.

"Which part was more entertaining, watching me carry the giant all the way up here or watching him drown." 

"Aww Louis you know I'm jokin'. I wasn't fast enough to jump into action ya know?" 

Louis scoffs, "You're a bump on a log, you only "jump into action" if the rescue boat is needed." 

Harry feels successful since he did not break anything during his short trek down the stairs to the front of the tower. 

It really looks like a college den, with all of the candy machines, weird string lights, huge screen tv, and pool table off the side. A bed couch sits in the very center of the room. A kitchen is tucked away in the corner. 

He finds the two people who were taking about him at the counter, both sitting on black stools.

The first figure he remembers vaguely from earlier, Louis he thinks, the one that saved him. His softly toned body still looks the same, still clad in the mesh white tank top with the red plus sign in the middle and the red (almost too short) shorts. His hair looked like feathers, probably feels like them too, stretched across his forehead just barely covering his oceanic eyes. 

His friend Niall sits next to him, eating what looks to be like a massive heart attack on a plate. He's wearing the same exact white and red mesh tank top as Louis, same bright red shorts. Though they don't really flatter anything that Harry wants to leave in his imagination. He will give one proper credit and that is towards his hair, most likely naturally brown but it sports the blonde tips nicely. He was all muscle, no curves anywhere...why does that bother Harry? 

Since Niall was the one facing Harry, one look at the curly lad and he started to laugh once again.

This prompts Louis to turn around he has a hidden smirk on his face, "Oh you're up and functioning now, that's good mate." 

Harry who was still in his trance of looking at Louis' turned backside does come up with a pathetic answer, "Y-yeah, good as new." 

Louis raises an eyebrow, "You sure? 'Cause you gave us half a scare today." 

Harry frowns, "Half a scare? What do you mean?" 

Louis begins to kick the counter in front of him, don't think about the tiny feet covered in those red Vans. "Well for starters you drowned in the shallows. That's what my real concern was. I honestly thought that once you stopped acting like a wee little girl, then you would stand up. When that didn't happen I had to go in and get you. You kept flailing around, almost slapped me eyes out, Dory." 

Harry blushes at the recurring nickname, "Yeah, sorry about that. Must've gotten ahead of myself beforehand."

"Yeah what were you doing before that anyways?" Niall asks behind a mouthful of food.

Harry shuffles his feet over each other as he answers, "I'm a photographer and a shell collector. I was working a finding a few pictures for this vacation get away magazine for beaches and thought that a certain cluster of seashells in the water would look very nice next to the shots I have of the sun chairs. Unfortunately I must've bended over too far, thus face planting in the salty shallows." 

There was a pause, a tenseness that was building up, it wasn't a bad tenseness per say just--

Niall let's out another bark of laughter this almost falling out his stool. 

Louis doesn't look impressed, as if spontaneous laughter meant nothing to him, as if it was too regular. 

The Irish one took a minute to catch his breath letting out little huffs of air. "You seriously think that's all that happened mate? Louis here, went all David Hasslehoff on you, full slow motion run and ev'rything!"

Louis leans his head on his hand before sighing, "Are you quite finished Niall?" 

A few coughing fits later and Niall does stop laughing so Louis can continue.

"Yeah so anyways, I'm almost thigh deep in the water and I drug you out and you decided that you didn't wanna breathe so I did mouth to mouth on you. You did eventually wake up but some how or another you fainted again. Then starts the tedious process of lugging your boney arse inside, you did nothing to help thanks for that though. I changed your clothes for you too, so you wouldn't die." 

Harry's face contorted into confusion, "Wait a second, you mean to say that you revived me with kisses? And I wasn't awake enough to feel them?"

Louis' lips curl into a smirk, "Why? You wanna feel my lips Dory? Sucks for you then, you no longer need rescuing." 

"But if I was to faint right now, would you then give me revival kisses?"

It was an innocent question, it caused Louis' eyebrows to quirk upwards, "No, that's something called taking advantage. Maybe my buddy over there would be more than happy to help you." 

Niall responds by making kissy faces at Harry, adding his tongue for more show.

Harry makes a choked sound of disgust before focusing his gaze on the wall in front of him.

"It's alright Dory, I won't let him near you. But I can't say the same for others." Louis states blandly.

Harry isn't quite sure how to take that. Is Louis referring to himself or just other people in general? 

Harry may or may not be hoping for the former.

"Anyways," Louis sighs having a bit of trouble sliding down off of the stool, "It's almost four Niall, we need to get going." 

"Why?" Niall asks.

"Oh for God's sakes Niall can't you remember anything besides food and lifeguarding?" 

"I can't be bothered," Niall shrugs, "So what do we have any plans for tonight or?"

"Yes you dingbat, the Tiki Party? Where we have to help set up and take down and make sure no one goes and jumps the ropes by the ocean?" 

Niall's mouth gapes, "Oh, yeah I totally know that. Just checkin' to see if you knew." 

Louis shakes his head, mumbling about Niall and his stupidity.

Harry continues to stand in his spot, still looking awkward before shyly asking, "Um Louis?" 

The scruffy man turns at the sound of his name.

"Do-Do you think...Can I-Where are my clothes?" Harry attempts to ask.

"They should be done drying by now. Would you like to fetch them?" 

Harry nods, "That would be nice yes." 

"Come on then." Louis says running up the stairs. Harry was hesitant to follow him.

Although Louis was scurrying, Harry was able to keep up with him in slow strides. 

"Just down the hall" seemed a bit further than it sounded. 

Louis opens the door with a picture of an active washing machine on it, he leans against the doorframe and lets Harry past him to get his clothes.

Harry bends over quite lowly, to open the drying machine, his clothes still feel damp but frankly right now he just wants to go home and sleep for a week. 

Harry rushed to grab his clothes, when he straightens up he catches Louis staring at him.

The shorter has his lip caught in his lip, "Wow, if I thought you were freakishly long laying down than I was truly mistaken." 

Harry frowns, " 'M not that tall." 

Louis scoffs, "Right and I'm 5'9. We both can dream." 

Harry sputters for a response. 

Louis smirks, "I imagine you have somewhere to be?" 

"Maybe..." 

Louis rolls his eyes at the other boy, "Of course you do." Louis turns to leave him by himself when Harry calls out. 

"What is it Dory?"

"Do you want your clothes back?" 

Louis looks at him, "What makes you think they are mine?" 

"They don't really fit me all that well..." 

"I think you should keep them," Louis states walking closer to Harry to point a stern finger in his face, "To remember this day as a lesson, because next time I might not be readily available to help you." 

Harry is looking down and all he sees is tufts of brown hair sticking every which way. He bits his tongue to keep from laughing. "I make no promises. And it's Harry by the way." with that Harry takes his leave, he feels proud of himself for not sounding like an idiot that time. He waves to Niall on his way out who only moved his elbow in turn, since both of his arms were occupied by a large bag of crisps.

Harry managed to find his car in a timely fashion, he just wants to go home, take a real shower and just pray that his best friend won't ignore him this time. 

Because in Harry's opinion his well being should matter more than a dumb four tiered ice sculpture. The curly one is more fragile than ice, many times has he proved that.

Harry follows his mental map on how to get back to his flat. Making his body exit the car, stomp to the elevator (only reason being that he is sick of seeing stairs for one day) shove his key into the slot and slams the door behind him. 

It's no surprise to him when his ears almost bleed when he hears the very loud rock music coming from the living room. With not a thought to Zayn, he simply throws himself into the couch and just lays there until Zayn figures out that he's back.

The music doesn't stop playing, it's been turned down. "What's wrong with you?" 

Harry grumbles, "Everything is wrong. I just had the most embarrassing day possible." 

Zayn's interest is piqued, "How so?" 

"Well for starters, I drowned in the shallows to be saved by a pixie sized lifeguard who made it his mission to make me feel smaller than him, which is ridiculous because I'm way taller than him. So he basically took my lip virginity while trying to revive me and after he saved me the little twat was sitting on my crotch with his big arse. I fainted and woke up in the tower with his best friend. The two of them teamed up against me as I stood there looking stupid with tiny clothes on." 

Zayn stares at him as if he's gone mad, "You drowned in the shallows Haz? How did you manage to do that?" 

"I was doing work, bent down too far, rip currents and all that." Harry waved him off, "Anyways so we banter back and forth and my savior insisted on calling me Dory, but I'm not sure why. So when we went to get my clothes I told him that my name was Harry and he just sits there and smirks at me." 

"I just don't get it mate, how do you of all people drown in like three feet of water? And you said that the lifeguard is shorter than you? I can imagine how he looked trying to go and get you out of there. By that logic he must have been halfway in." 

"It happens ok? The same way I trip over air, it happens." Harry defend himself. 

Zayn nods his head, he very well understands, he has often helped his friend from off the floor. 

"I see...maybe now you'll get those floaties or rent a boat the next time you want to photograph sea specimens." 

"Oh whatever, I still got what I needed." Harry says before coming to realize that his camera was no where near him. 

He must have left it back at the tower. 

Yeah, his life is officially damned.

Harry is well over the day and it's shenanigans, he decided to change the topic. "What's the sculpture for?" 

"Some beach party tonight, it's gonna be able to trickle punch out of this opening here and fill the people's cups all night. I have to drop it off in about an hour. Think you'll be ready by then?" 

Harry rolls over, "Why would I have to be ready?"

"Because," the raven states getting up and brushing his hand off, "I'm sick of watching and listening to you gripe and complain about the world. You need to meet some lady or male friends." 

"What? I don't need anymore friends, I have plenty of them." Harry pouted. 

"Yes because we all could use a Zayn or two. I meant you need to get laid, as in a year ago." 

"You want me of all people, to hook up with a stranger?" Harry gasped.

Zayn shook his head, "Doesn't have to be a complete stranger, just a semi acquaintance Add a little alcohol and you're square mate." 

Harry sat there, not sure how he wanted to respond without sounding to pruney. "When was the last time you shagged someone Zee?".

"Last night." was his immediate answer.

Well damn, if Zayn is getting more, more often than him then maybe it is time for a little bit of bedroom actives under the supervision of an alcoholic beverage .

What else could Harry possibly loose? He already lost his lip virginity and almost all of his dignity in one day. Perhaps he might even gain something tonight.

"Sure," he finds himself answering. "A night of terrible music and booze is a sure fire way to improve ones chaser drive." 

Zayn huffs out in amusement, "I have you know that this type of party is always as good as it sounds, just 'cause it's on a beach it doesn't make it any less a fantastic party." 

" 'M not gonna judge on the venue, maybe the terrible fruit flavored alcohol and perhaps even the steel drums but never the venue." 

"Right then you will be in for a tough night." 

Harry shoves Zayn off of his thick stack of magazines that he wanted to call a seat as he stands up. 

His friend retaliates by tugging on Harry's ankle causing him to fall as well.

A fit of laughter erupts from the both of them. 

"Oh and keep the attire light and airy, it gets a little humid at night." Zayn suggests over his shoulder as he walks into the kitchen. 

An hour huh? 

That's barely enough time to actually pick out something and like it. We're not including the time it takes to set his hair in the most perfect wind blown style. The kind of style that says 'I tried without trying'. 

Harry shuffles to his room on the other side of the flat, he goes to his closet where his section of paper thin shirts were. He skims through the color coded racks, stopping on a thin light green button up that has coconuts scattered all over it and a few palm trees here and there. The material is like silk on his hands, this should suffice for the beach theme right? He finds his crisp white skinny jeans and puts those on his bed along with his shirt. He slides on a pair of brown boots to complete the outfit. He even tugs on a few rings for added pazazz.

Harry admires his work in his full body mirror on the other side of the room. 

He looks pretty good if he says so himself. Let's see how many humans he can attract with this on. 

He was too wrapped up in himself to notice Zayn leaning against the now open door. "Are you done yet Harry?" 

His friend was dressed in a grey band t-shirt, a light pink jacket and a simple pair of shorts with slip on shoes. Hair was gelled up nicely on the top

Harry may or may not have let out an unmanly squeal. "Yes, I'm ready." he says, "The sculpture?" 

"Already in the van. Just missing the rest of the cargo." Zayn smirks.

Harry is not phased.

"C'mon we're already running a tad bit late so let's go before the traffic picks up." 

Harry follows Zayn out the door after locking up the flat in all of its security.

Zayn blasted the weirdest music from his speakers, Harry was convinced that a frog faced eagles was going to fly down out of nowhere because of the chanting music, but his friend did grant him his choice of any three songs which Harry used to his advantage.

And they stood thirty minutes later back at the same beach that dissapointed Harry hours ago. Except the differences were, it was dark, less people were around and there were lit fire stands to set the mood.

"I'm gonna go ahead and put this over on the table, come with me before you get Harry-napped." 

Harry crosses his arms, "It was one time Zayn. One time." 

The other man shrugs before carrying the cold box holding the sculpture, they walk towards the only single standing long table. There was a spot opened in the middle of the beverages and finger foods.

Harry just watches the people file in, in small groups around the chairs placed around the huge campfire as Zayn perfected the position of the sculpture.

"Oi, Malik!" someone calls from behind the two.

Zayn turns around to be greeted with a hearty slap on the back and a friendly hug. "Hey, man." 

"You came, you actually know how to keep a promise." the other laughed.

Harry stares ahead of him at the person talking to Zayn. He's fished lipped.

"I made this promise like three months ago Lou. No big deal, I do favors for friends." 

Louis hasn't noticed him yet somehow.

"Looks very good mate. A real piece of art that is. Am I required to pay with cash, check, or friendship coupons?" 

"It's already covered, don't worry about it." 

Louis nods, "Good, wasn't planning on paying anyways." 

Zayn directs his attention to the shifting man next to him, "This is my flatmate and best friend Harry." 

Harry can see, feel and hear Louis' smirk. "Oh yes, I remember Harry. Saved him earlier today actually." 

Zayn glances between the two, "So this is the beautiful pixie lifeguard that you were gushing about?" 

Louis' expression doesn't waver in the slightest.

The curly one blushes, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Don't repeat words that aren't accurate." 

"You think I'm beautiful, Dory? You don't look too awful yourself. But I resent that pixie part though, I don't have that kind of body." 

"Are you sure about that Louis, because who is one of your many human ladders?'' Zayn tacks on for his own amusement.

Louis pouts and stomps his foot, "I am the average height for a man my age, all you tossers are just freakishly tall."

Zayn shakes his head fondly, "Knew I could count on you defending yourself over trivial matters." he pats Louis head before joining the small mass of bodies.

Louis turns to Harry, "Wasn't planning on seeing you again any time soon. Did Zayn drag you here?" 

"I came on my own thank you very much." 

The shorter hums, "After he convinced you to stop wallowing in self pity for hooking up with your right hand, that's what best mates are for right?" 

"I have no problem with my right hand, it's just a routine you know?" 

"No I don't know. I don't think I've even can recall the last time I did one on my own. Don't have the proper time. And trust me, soggy sand is enough of a turn off." 

Harry tilts his head, "So you're telling me that when you sit up there," he points to the empty white high chair, "That you don't get aroused from seeing nice bodies?" 

Louis' hair shakes over his head, "Not the right time of year Dory. You have to see this beach during spring break. Plenty of bronze skin for everyone. Now a days it's just fat dads with hairy beer guts."

"Oh." 

"But I did see one good bloke out in the water, a large contrast to the small children around him." Louis starts casually, as he starts walking back to the table holding all the refreshments.

Harry follows him, able to keep up with the other's scurrying.

The mood underneath the hung strings of lights was intimate enough, the people were mingled together, obnoxious laughter filled the air with the soft music in the background.

Harry is now under the impression that Louis was planning on finishing that thought, when he didn't, that suspicious anticipation was setting in the air.

Since Harry couldn't find Zayn and was feeling the early twangs of social anxiety, Harry was kind of shadowing Louis.

After about twenty minutes Louis shoves a blue cup in his hands stating he needs help loosing up. This was coming from someone who had about five of them. 

He did drink from it, Harry had no intentions of being smashed into next week, but he didn't mind being a little relaxed and tipsy.

He found himself enjoying the evening hours more and more as the moon starts to rise into nighttime. 

Two and half cups later all is well as the group is sitting around the camp fire. He finds Niall on the ground eating god knows what in a bowl, too invested in that to notice the game of truth or dare. Zayn is draped all over this buff buzz cut guy. He seems soft enough but wouldn't be afraid to snatch a throat or two if it was needed. Liam he thinks his name was.

The proud juice bar owner was more than happy to correct Harry on the facts of Zayn (not because Harry got the date slightly wrong of Zayn winning his first art award) but he did it in such a way that had Harry scooting back over to his original spot next to Louis. 

He tried being friendly and it just wasn't working out for him.

Louis, well he was the life of the party. Having the whole circle hollering in laughter. Harry thought that the glowing fire light did wonders for his features. Showing how chiseled his jaw really was at the right angle. His crinkled eyes showing the happiness in his face. Smooth perfect toned legs that he really wants to feel because why not, everyone else is doing it. 

He must have been staring very hard as Harry's face was cupped by two dainty hands. 

"You wanna know the story of how me and this chump met?" Harry hears the slurred sentence. Louis is sitting is his lap as if they were very familiar with each other.

The folks around him nod their heads, they want to know and Harry doesn't want to them to know either. 

"Harold?" Louis asks. And honestly Harry doesn't care after all, Louis almost got his name right, that could be his reward. Louis leans back under the curly's man neck, while Harry holds Louis around his waist.

Harry gives his consent but tells Louis that he should censor some parts. The scruffy man giggles his understanding. 

"So there I was, sitting on top of the world in my assigned chair, over looking the area. My heart and body was ready to save a broken human being. I was literally itching for it, to be able to be recognized as the hero. Because of that action hog over there," Louis shoots a glare at the blonde lifeguard who was trying to sit in his spot with a straight face.

"I was finally able to showcase my rare and beautiful talent. My binoculars perched on my nose so I could see better. All seemed well and safe. And that's when I heard it. 

A sudden shrill of a scream, caught my attention instantly. I knew I had to find that helpless soul. I grabbed my preserver and ran in a majestic trail, the wind was carrying me over to that deadly spot." 

Everyone looks at where the crooked finger is attempting to point at.

"I saw the gangly limbs, flailing about in the water. I knew that it was my civic paid duty to pull them out as soon as possible. Good people should not be killed by the hands of the sea.

I was hard pressed for time. After what felt like hours I did successfully pull this body out and he was in one piece. But he wasn't moving. At that moment I knew something was wrong." 

The whole crowd was listening intently, same goes for Harry. Even though he was there and knew how it went, he was still fascinated by Louis' story telling skills, making it sound like a real fairytale. 

How is it that Louis comes across more soft when he was drunk? More lovable actually. More articulated...more amazing.

"My subject was not breathing. So I acted fast and shared my breath with him so that he may do so on his own. At long last did he wake up, but he was overwhelmed with my presence and he fainted again." 

Well that part was probably the only one that was correct in accuracy. But no one needs to know that. 

A girl in front of Harry drinks loudly from her cup before asking, "Seem a little gangly, how did you manage to drown?" 

Louis beats him to the answer, "Hey leave him alone, it happens. Remember last month you got stuck on the rocks and was freaking out because of the seagulls?" Louis smoothes his hands over Harry's hair and face. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Dory. I still respect you, don't listen to these terrible people." 

Harry actually cracks a smile at that, sounds genuine enough. Harry pulls the shorter closer to him. Unspoken satisfaction. 

The wind picks up a bit cooling the night air. As it starts to get later people began to leave, the rest stick around for more recreational activities.

Louis is still drinking and continues to get more drunk as he smokes with Zayn, the two of them talking about semi real world problems. Louis can't properly stand straight on his own, flopping around and landing on the sand. 

Harry had no problem fully admiring Louis from the fire pit. Seeing as it was dark outside he could do so with no shame. His crinkled eyes express his happiness and his pitched laugh could heal many. 

The clean up was left to Niall, Liam and himself while Zayn kept Louis busy with sandcastles.

Niall gave Harry a friendly hug and bid him goodnight, telling Harry the tower codes so if he decided to crash there he more than welcome to do so. Liam sucked the smoke out of Zayn before kissing his cheek and leading him back to the tower. 

This means it's just him and Louis.

The roles have switched it seems.

"You know what I love about the ocean?" Louis slurs.

"Tell me." Harry says.

The two are currently walking along the shoreline. Harry is holding both of their shoes because "We don't want our shoes to run away from us Dory." 

"The way it looks at night. I mean it's just water right? Blue and all, such a mystery to me." 

Didn't the color have something to do with light reflection or whatever? 

"The ocean or the color blue?" 

"The color really. How does shading work honestly?"

Louis kicks the sand a bit, he starts walking towards the cool sloppy waves. "I mean did it decide what it was on its own? Or did another color tell it what it was?"

Harry wasn't sure, but he wouldn't mind finding out the answer. 

Harry watched Louis as he stopped to pick up miniature shells and throw them in the water. He listened as he kept asking questions that Harry did not have the answers to, but it was nice to hear. 

Harry stops in his tracks to gaze at the moon's reflection in the sea, simple beauty. Just like Louis.

"H-hey hey Harry!" 

"Hmm?" 

"We...we should like take a picture and share it. I'm sure the lightning is superb!"

Actually the lighting is quite terrible, all the fires were dimming naturally and the moon although full, wasn't all that bright tonight.

Louis seemed excited enough though, secretly Harry was a people pleaser. He was wondering himself if he should capture a photo of this man, after all he had a willing subject.

He looked away for all of five seconds to dig through his pocket for his phone to see that Louis is no longer beside him. Instead the feather haired lad was stripping his clothes off and was trying to skinny dip.

What the actual hell? 

"Um Lou, what are you doing?" 

"Taking off me clothes. You'll see everything better that way." 

Harry's mind was beginning to not work properly. Short sparks of disability were showing.

As much as he thinks he would like to see Louis naked and splashing around, he can't quite do that. He doesn't want anything to happen that they might regret doing if either one of them wasn't sober. 

But damn does Harry want this. Louis was literally offering himself up to be taken, with either a camera or by Harry. He's right there, for god sakes.

"I suppose so," Harry says. 

Louis just stands there completely exposed, slapping the water around. 

Harry figured that this would be easier if he too took his clothes off, so he could handle Louis better and so that the other wouldn't complain about being the only one naked. 

Harry chuckles to himself, he's stripping to make someone happy and comfortable. 

Harry watched Louis for a moment before waving him over into his arms.

Harry is definitely not sure what he's doing--what they're doing-- but whatever it is, he knows he likes it. 

Louis stumbles a bit trying to get to Harry, but he makes it over to him.

Harry was holding his phone between his legs. It wasn't his professional one like from this morning, it will have to suffice for now.

"There was this guy I met earlier today," Louis says breaking the silence.

So he does remember what he was trying to say from earlier, Harry thinks to himself. 

"It's weird because I don't like men with his body type. I was watching him you know, I was almost positive that he had like a wife or something with the way he was prancing around...Thought I didn't even have a chance." 

Harry holds them close together as the wind softly picks up. 

"Thought I would never see him again. He was fit, not in like a toned way but it worked for him. Started to panic cause I thought he was gonna die on me. So I gave him all the revival kisses he needed." 

"You saved him though he's right here, still alive and breathing." 

Louis nods his head against his shoulder. Harry holds his arm out and captures them. "And here I am thinking about some stranger like we were married or something. I shouldn't have to think about someone like that." 

Harry nuzzles his face, "It's not wrong, not at all. I thought about this guy after I was saved. I thought he thought I was the weirdest person ever. He would have thought I wasn't right...could have easily left me to die."

Louis pulls Harry down into the water, they were still in each other's laps, just sitting on the wet sands. 

More silence, Harry takes more pictures, turning them on their sides from then on. Louis clings to him like a koala. 

The moment is intimate, and Harry is loving every moment of it. Before he chickens out and is fully aware of what he is about to do, he coaxes the smaller one to turn his head so they could have a proper revival kiss, this time both of them awake and breathing to experience it.

Louis gasps into the kiss, allowing Harry to push past his teeth allowing for his tongue slip through.

Soft huffs of warm air escapes from the scruffy lifeguard, as he fits a small hand through the cascading curls. Harry moans lowly when said hands began to pull on his hair.

Both had their eyes closed in ecstasy, lost to each others touches and sounds. 

Louis was pulling on Harry's lip, biting it to the point of causing it to swell nicely, almost pulling blood from the rose colored lips. 

Harry tugs Louis impossibly closer, puts a hand between them and gently strokes their semi hard lengths together. 

Louis whines into the kiss, rutting against Harry's thigh without any form of rhythm. 

"Mhmm, Harry...feel so good." 

"Yeah? Feels nice Lou?" Harry grunts out pulling and rubbing their cocks together. The salty water underneath them worked as makeshift lubricate, it did it's job adding to the sensation with the small salt particles. 

The sound of wet skin slapping against the sands was like music to their ears. Next to their moaning and grunting it was by far the best sounding sounds they've heard in a while. 

Harry moves his lips down Louis neck sucking and leaving red marks as he did so. Louis tilted his head over to give his companion better access to a weak spot of his, behind the ear. He fans his larger hands down the span of soft tan skin. He pulls and pinches the exposed flesh, gaining the mews he wanted to hear.

Louis puts his hand over the one sliding on his cock, the other one is tugging on the brown waves, pulling the two together for another deep kiss. 

Since they were still new to each other this time the kiss had a bit more sensuality to it. Exploring each others wet caverns, licking and sucking on everything inside.

Harry slowed their hands down, to a gentle stroke, rubbing his thumb over the slits and mixing the puddles of precome together. 

"H-Harry!" Louis keens, "W-want you...so badly." 

"You can have me Lou. 'M right here." 

Yeah, using the salt water as lube isn't the best idea either boy had in a while. But with one on the verge of begging and the other is ready to give in, then this was their only option that was readily available.

Before Harry could think about stopping, he lifts Louis up by his waist and shifts him over fully onto his left leg. Louis reaches behind himself to feel on his own puckered entrance, teasing himself with his salty fingers.

"Gonna open yourself up for me Lou?" 

"Oh yes, Harry!" the smaller moans out, pressing against the rim.

Harry leans back and watches the other prep himself, it doesn't take very long, although Louis might have been lazy about it. He strokes himself a few times while he watches.

Louis hovers over Harry and eases down with twisted expressions but manages to be completely seated on Harry's cock. It takes a minute to get used to the intrusion before he starts to sinfully bounce.

It is now that Louis is extremely grateful that there's no else around but him and Harry. He feels as though if there were other people around, they wouldn't let him live this current moment down. 

It's been forever since he was able to let go--even with the help of alcohol--so this right now is important to him. Having to sit in something other than a high wooden white chair, looking into forest eyes instead of sunburnt swimmers, wearing nothing but sweat and sea water instead of his standard uniform.

And it's a good thing that Harry wanted this too, otherwise they both would have been out of luck.

Harry thrusts up to meet Louis' bouncing, whining at how full he was feeling. He kept one hand on Harry's chest for balance and the other limply on his stomach. It was a very stimulating experience as Louis was trying to take his time and Harry was basically pounding into him like a jackhammer.

Harry's change in angle caused Louis to start panting, he was getting painfully close to releasing because his prostate was being nudged repeatedly. Watching the other fall apart over him was breath taking from Harry's perspective. He feels Louis clench tightly around him, that hit heat warming up his member, he thinks it's the best thing ever as he chases his orgasm. 

"Look so good riding me Lou...gonna make me come soon." Harry groans out at Louis scratches down his back.

Louis looks at him through lidded eyes, "Yeah? I'll come with you. Need to come now." 

Harry reaches around and begins jerking Louis out of time with his thrusts, he knows that Louis wants to come as much as he does. He smears the rest of the pre-come leaking all over Louis' abdomen, dripping into his belly button. 

Louis tugs Harry up for a rough kiss, teeth clashing and snapping against each other. Louis pulling on the chocolate waves added to the sensation for the other boy. Louis loved the way they were easily tangled into his fingers and gave him more control over the kiss they were fighting for dominance in. 

The chilled air helped to goose bump their skin more, adding to the sensations that they were feeling and the moonlight glowing for them, making the moment surreal. A few more seconds later proved to be too much for them to continue. Louis was the first to spurt everywhere, like a deflated balloon giving out on its last breath. Harry follows suit afterwards, panting hard and short, groaning deep and low.

They both sit in silence during their cool down. Louis was the first to break it saying, "Normally defiling the beach is against the rules." 

Harry has his head resting on Louis' shoulder. "Well you know, rules were made to be broken." 

Louis snorts. "Not when you're supposed to make sure there's no garbage anywhere. People break the no littering rule like everyday."

He nuzzles the soft tan flesh underneath him, "Are you calling me trash?"

Louis feels addicted to the curly bush in his palms. "No not in the slightest. You are kinda my treasure." 

Harry laughs at that one, although it was intended as a joke he could hear how it was supposed to sound. 

They sit in the messed up sand for a few more minutes, the young photographer finds himself absent mindedly playing with Louis' come filled hole. Louis hums at this feeling, his mind loose and euphoric after his orgasm.

Nice, they both think, very nice.

Harry holds Louis bridal style in his arms as Louis declares that he still has to work tomorrow and that he wants to go to bed before that not so fun hangover rejoins him in the morning. Harry has to bend over at an award angle to allow Louis to pick up Harry's clothes and Harry's clothes only. 

"We literally have enough copies of our uniform that we can dress the whole population for at least a day or so. One set will not be missed Harold." is how Louis explains himself, quite believable. 

The next sixty or so steps are filled with eskimo kisses shared between the two. Harry was the one who typed in all of the codes unlocking the front door and disabling the cheap alarm system that's inside the tower.

The inside was quiet and lit with fantasy colors. The flood lights were gently glowing with a turquoise green. From here Harry could see those dreaded stairs that caused him some problems the first time he was here. 

Louis goes up them and disappears down the hall and to the left. Harry follows, he stops before continuing, captivated by the jellyfish and star shaped night lights everywhere.

Soft snores could be heard through the screen bedroom doors. Harry believes they're passing by Niall's because of the cute chibi drawing of him on the door. 

Wait screen doors? 

"It's the only way to almost guarantee that no one does something direly stupid." Louis answers his mental question. 

Harry frowns, "Did someone try to do something direly stupid?"

"Happened a long time ago." was Louis' grumbled answer. 

Harry starts itching to take take a shower as he sits on the edge of the small bed that's horizontal to the window. 

Louis comes back from the closet with a towel piled up on his whispy hair. He had on these shorts shorter than what he wears for work and a very baggy tank top, it hangs off his little shoulders, showing off the delicious collar bones that Harry bit into leaving red marks.

He hands Harry the thick bundle of clothes. "Largest I have, the shower is right through there." 

Harry takes the clothes, "Aren't you going to take one?" 

Louis jumps in the bed, he lands in the middle of it. "You really don't want me joining you in the shower. I hog all the water and use more soap than necessary. And I take my showers in the morning ya know to help me wake up. Besides I just changed these yesterday so a little bit of saltiness won't hurt them." 

Harry blinks at Louis' sudden...sassiness? Frankness? Well whatever it is, it was definitely a 180 from the soft pliable Louis he just finished hooking up with not even thirty minutes ago.

Harry shuffles away without another sound, it takes him a few seconds to figure out the water fixtures but manages to cleanse himself with no further complications--except for the occasional misstep--and he comes out smelling like tropical urban paradise. He tugs on the clothing that Louis lent him. Surprisingly his extra large shirt fit him seamlessly, and the shorts were baggy enough to hug his hips to stay up without falling down.

He plaits his wet hair up before patting the rest of it gently with a towel. 

Making his way back to Louis' room he finds the lifeguard sitting in bed with a book, glasses on and the light coming from the side table.

Harry keeps walking until he's looking down at both the figure and the bed. Both very small. Both are cute. And both look comfortable.

"Gonna stand there all night Dory?" Louis asks all the forms of sarcasm could be heard, he doesn't even look up from his book when addressing Harry. 

"Maybe-maybe I should take the bed couch?" it comes out as as a question, Harry isn't so sure himself. 

"I would not recommend laying on that until it gets disinfected--it reeks of Niall DNA and other substances. I mean you can sleep on the floor if you'd like, but don't expect me to rid your back of all the cricks it could get." 

Yeah, that doesn't sound appealing to Harry at all. 

"Scoot over." he finds himself saying. 

Louis might as well have stayed put, there wasn't a ton of room that was created by him moving to left. It will have to do, Harry thinks to himself. 

Louis makes his place in his thick blue book before setting on the night stand. He takes his glassed off, only a few inches off from the case they were supposed to be in. He snuggles further into the covers, almost being swallowed by them. His hair was already sticking out all over the place 

Since the taller one usually sleeps by himself, this moment right now, is very much awkward. Here you have Louis on the verge of being dead to the world (Harry could tell from how his eyes are drooping slowly) and then you have Harry lying as still as a plank. 

Like all the other times Harry could sense how the small lifeguard was feeling, he knew that Louis would most likely not leave him feeling uncomfortable. 

The silence was deafening, it made Harry want to shrink on himself. It made Louis huff in annoyance.

"Argh, for god's sakes Harry go to sleep!" 

"But I...can't." he whimpers pathetically.

"And why is that? Because you're still hyper aware of everything and everyone around you? Because you're in an unfamiliar place at night?" 

No actually, it's quite the opposite. This is probably the most calm night he has had in months. He can hear and control his thoughts without having to wake Zayn up in the process. And Harry wouldn't call it being hyper aware, maybe observant? 

If there is one thing that the curly haired man observed about the scruffy shorter male is that no matter what time of day it was, his personality traits might change, but it all comes down to Louis caring about Harry in some way shape or form.

He still didn't answer Louis' questions, he didn't need to, because Louis already knows the answers.

When he thinks Louis simply fell asleep he was mistaken when he was pushed over onto his side. Light limp arms encircle around him, a hand was splayed across his chest. A tiny hand with tiny fingers, a tiny hand that Harry could easily cover with his own. Feathery hair tickles the back of his neck and his ear. Socked feet tangles with the backs of his knees. Warmth radiates from every corner.

Harry was ok with this, however he was confused by this new arrangement. "What are you doing?" 

" 'M spooning you. Shut up and sleep." was the grumbled reply, followed by soft adorable snoring.

Louis didn't understand what the problem was. Over time he has discovered that he enjoys having something in his arms as he slept at night. Many of his friends had found it a little odd when he grips large body pillows. His defense is that to him it feels better to hold than to be held. He is no longer that fragile man he was before, and he would allow no such harm to come to the item (or in this case a person--Harry) that he is holding. And looking at Harry, Louis can tell that the younger man needs to be held. 

How could Harry say no to sleep now? Not with Louis hugging him from behind, despite the height differences. This was probably why he could never get a good night's sleep with his ex boyfriends, they wanted him to be the big spoon. He couldn't find it in himself to actually do it, so they often slept back to back. 

This...feels very nice to Harry.

Very nice indeed.

He falls asleep to waves in the background and to Louis' breathing, dreaming about himself frolicking properly and Louis watching from his chair with a fond smile on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning came by faster than what Harry was prepared for. 

The sunlight was blinding him even through his eyelids. 

He slowly peels the open, what he finds once the room stops spinning is that a weight is on top of him. And that his chest is wet. Hair is tickling his face.

Soft curves in his grasp, smooth baby like back. 

Oh yeah, Louis.

It all comes back to him. 

The party.

The fire.

The booze.

The...beach sex.

The lovely amazing beach sex.

With Louis.

The tiny, sassy, scruffy lifeguard. Who saved him from the shallows.

But now, instead of Louis spooning Harry like he did last night, it's Harry holding Louis in a comfortable hug. 

Louis is dead to the world, he's still snoozing away, while Harry is trying figure out his life right now.

They've only know each other for less than a day, yet they act as if they're real boyfriends. Harry wouldn't mind being more with Louis provided that they learn more about each other. 

Well, because you know, Harry actually is very much attracted to the pixie lifeguard. He wasn't much for petite and compact, but it was a nice change from the super beefy looking dudes. Louis was tough in spirit and that was good enough for him. He stood up for Harry at the fire last night. Something he wouldn't quite be able to do on his own. 

Although he doesn't know much about the other man--likewise for Louis except all he knows about Harry is that he's socially awkward and he's a klutz--however something tells him that Louis made be a tough nut to crack, it's something he'd be all for doing if he would let him.

He's interested in whatever Louis might bring to his attention, whatever Louis wants to bring to the table. 

He can picture them now, both walking along the shore line, Harry telling Louis how he operates and Louis making fun of him in a teasing way. Giving his unwanted opinion on what Harry had to said. Louis trying not to crack a smile regailing in his own weirdness.

Harry sits up just enough to hold his weight on his elbows without jostling Louis too much. The white long shelf catches his gaze. The whole length was covered in random assortments, the biggest and most obvious was his black camera. 

So that's where it went. He knew it was left here yesterday but he didn't know where it's exact placement was. 

Here is where Harry becomes a creepy onlooker. Louis did admit to wanting to take a picture, although he didn't specify how or when. This time around the light is perfect, cascading down on his sculpted cheekbones, his eyelashes creating their own shadows. 

"A few won't hurt anyone." Harry whispers to himself. 

It took several tries to maneuver around Louis without waking him up. The pixie like man kept his grip on Harry while the other tried to move from under him. It works, thankfully.

Harry goes over to the shelve and checks the settings on the device. Still plenty of charge, perfect.

Harry observes Louis for a few more seconds before he takes the first shot, kneeling in front of the bed. Luckily for the photographer, Louis was moving all on his own, slowing draping himself with the sheets. 

Harry snickers to himself, deeming himself a devious person in his own right. He was on a roll, however around the twentieth picture or so, what he was looking at via the screen were mismatched blue eyes. 

Harry stills, holding his breath. 

Louis blinks at him on the other side. 

Before anyone does anything about it, Harry does capture this that was in front of him. 

He lowers the only object between the two. He can fully see the eyebrows that were raised in dulled confusion.

"What're you doing 'Arry?" Louis mumbles.

"Just...holding my camera...?" it comes out as a question, Harry kicked himself mentally, what a dumb answer that was. 

"It appears that you were being a creep," Louis says stretching, his jaw widens as he yawns, his tummy peeking from underneath his shirt, "and were taking pictures of me while I was asleep." 

Harry bites his lip. Ok, so maybe that's what he was doing, but there was no real proof of that.

Louis leans over so he's on all fours, reaching for the larger hands in front of him, he goes through the photos that were stored on the memory card.

Sinful position. A very sinful position that Harry would like see from behind. A sinful position that will drive the man mad until he gets to experience it.

Louis makes contemplative sounds as he clicks through each shot, as if he's a real critic. His next sound catches Harry off guard, he laughs a laugh that quickly turns into a fit of snorts. 

"Gee, if I thought your shell pics were terrible I now take that back looking at these." 

Harry frowns, "But you look amazing here Louis. Much better than the shotty ones that I took of us on my phone last night." 

Louis stops laughing, a thick streak of red settles in the middle of his face. "You actually took pictures of us...last night...doing things?"

"What? Of course not, just of us laying in the sand, nothing more I promise." 

Louis nods as he holds his head over off to the side, leaning back on his haunches. Stupid delayed hangover. He pushes up and off of the bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked about his room.

Harry remains on the floor, picking at the aquatic rug underneath him.

More of that fun silence until Harry's stomach sounds like a dying whale itself. He sheepishly ducks away from Louis as it happens. Louis scoffs before yanking Harry off of the floor and onto his feet. 

The living room is active, the large flatscreen playing a football game, Niall eating straight out of the box of colorful cereal, Liam eating out of a yogurt cup, Zayn stealing bites from the same cup that Liam holds in his hands. 

This looks...too natural, Harry decides.

"Good morning boys." Niall says with his mouthful. "Crazy night right?"

Louis ignores him goes to the kitchen. He hops onto the counter to reach this high cabinet, must be the one for medicine Harry concludes. 

"Yeah, crazy enough I suppose. As crazy as it can get." 

"Where did you and Lou disappear off to? It's like you both vanished." Liam brings up, with a cheeky smile as if he didn't know what happened.

"We were looking for you, you know," Zayn adds.

The lanky man's face is on fire, he can't think of an answer worthy of speaking.

"If you all must know, we were fucking in the water." Louis says bluntly, stunning the three other boys into silence. Louis grabs a banana from the glass stained bowl. Harry does not consider this a coincidence. He takes the fruit from Louis and proceeds to eat.

Well, they all had a feeling that's what Harry and Louis were doing but they didn't actually come out and say it like that. 

"Was it good beach sex at least?" Liam asks slowly.

"The bestest." Louis says as he sits down on the counter and pops his pills dry. 

Harry shifts, "Yeah it was pretty good." 

Zayn smiles. "You finally got laid and with one of the best people I know and you're much more chipper than normal. Well done you." 

"I wouldn't take credit for everything, Louis did all of the--" 

The man in question whips his head around to face Harry he glares, "--I mean the alcohol and the waves did all the work." 

Cheshire like grins were making their ways onto their faces. 

"Your goal for your friend was to get laid?" Niall asks Zayn with an eyebrow raised.

"I have you know that beneath all of this awkwardness and long limbs is dominance at its finest, Harry can treat a man right in all the right ways." Louis brags dramatically.

The tall man wishes he could just be swallowed up by the sands themselves, and all he wants to currently is to go home and maybe continue his imaginations about Louis in the privacy of his own home. 

"In fact, if that's how he handles me while gentle, I can't wait to see how he roughs me up." as if to prove his point Louis pulls Harry into him by his shorter legs. 

"He'll be loving on me very shortly. Wine and dine me and everything. Won't you Harold?" 

Harry blinks, not trusting his mouth to say anything. The room is watching him and he's back in between the stunning thighs, so what's the real logical answer here.

"Uh sure, anything for you Louis." he finds himself saying.

"Good answer Dory, I mean it's the least you can do for me since I saved your live." Louis says in his special wave of sarcasm.

Zayn and Liam giggle amongst themselves. Niall has an impish smile on his face, "You'll be ripped off Harry, that's for sure. You think you paying for diamonds and you're really paying for copper." 

Louis throws a spoon at the blonde Irish lifeguard. "But it's the truth though!"

"I'm worth more than your entire life Horan." Louis tugs on Harry's waist and holds them together.

Harry lulls his head around to the juncture of Louis' neck. 

"Yeah well if you're done giving this poor boy false hope why don't you get dressed for work." Niall shrugs.

Louis runs his hands over Harry's face, "It appears that the clock is calling me Dory. We should have another walk on the beach sometime soon." 

Harry nods, he likes that Louis can be soft and rough around the edges at the same time. He's lost to the smaller hands touching him, he almost doesn't hear Liam agree.

"Yeah I gotta open up the bar and start making a few drinks as well as clean the machines..." he starts to ramble on with his mental to do list.

Harry took this moment in time to retrieve all of his belongings. It seems as though everyone is getting back to their regular routines.

He won't admit to slightly screeching when he turns around to find Louis dressed in that sinful uniform that caused him to loose all blood flow to his mind.

He actually looks intimidating, whistle around his neck and sunglasses on top of his still very much messy hair.

They stare at each other with want and curiosity and interest. 

No one's sure who made the first move, but they somehow managed to engage themselves in a sweet long kiss, Louis hands cupped Harry's face to bring him down at a weird angle and Harry's are resting on Louis hips. They move together deepening it, no tongue or teeth involved. It was just sweet.

Louis is the first one to pull away but he keeps their faces close. He sighs as he says, "I want you to be careful out there in the world. I can only watch you from here. You know I would come and revive you. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I just want you to know this." 

The taller man is touched at the sincerity coming from the shorter's mouth. He just pulls Louis impossibly closer to him.

So now Harry can officially say that this strange scruffy pixie like lifeguard actually cares about his well being, which isn't exactly new to Harry, but it is very soothing to hear. It makes it even better when it comes from someone who Harry cares for as well.

"I'll capture you Lou, you are a lovely person." 

And nobody knows why they are acting like they'll never see each other again. 

Harry sniffles.

Louis scoffs.

So the moment is over.

"Are you crying on me Dory?" tiny fingers push back the stray curly strands.

Harry stands up straight pulling Louis up with him. "No I am not. It's just all the salt water from last night." 

"Hmm, alright." there's that smirk that Harry is sick of seeing and hearing. "But don't think I was kidding about you taking me out though, you deserve to see me in something other than this. I'll blow your mind with how great I can look." 

No thanks to that, Harry would rather much keep him in his lifeguard uniform, looking all cute and authoritative. 

Louis goes over to his bedside table and pulls out these life preserver shaped sticky notes. He scribbles out something with a random pen and sticks it on Harry's chest. 

"There, instead of calling 999 you call me you hear?" 

Harry laughs at that, "Be prepared for my emergencies then." 

Louis smiles, " 'M Born prepared. Been waiting to save a soul like you me whole life." 

Harry kisses Louis on the crown of his head, both his cheeks, his button nose and his lips before leaving. He felt triumphant in his bones, he didn't do much but he has Louis giggling.

He waves to Liam and Niall who are for once too shocked to say anything. He meets Zayn at the front of the tower and they leave together. 

Harry wasn't listening to Zayn as his friend tells him the explicit detail of his night with Liam. Harry is more or less happy for the artist but at this moment he doesn't care. 

He doesn't waste anytime adding Louis' number to his phone. He then scrolls through his pictures and picks out the most cliche and sappy one of them all and sends it Louis. 

When he does tune back in fully to what Zayn's saying he nods and gives his input when it's the time for it to prove that he was listening.

It wasn't until about an hour after they got home when he finally notices Louis' response. 

Just a ton of heart emojis and that cool smiling emoji with sunglasses.

Harry covers his mouth so his laughter doesn't escape to where Zayn can start to question what's making him so giddy.

Harry feels like he's one upped his flatmate.

Because lifeguards are totally superior to juice bar owners.


End file.
